dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Blackaria/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} for 3 seconds, recovers all allies' HP by 1694% of ATK, and recovers by every second for 6 seconds. 9.2 sec |activeskill2 = March of Blessings |aEffect2 = Purifies all allies' debuffs. For 13 seconds, increases allies' ATK by 312% and ATK SPD by 64%. Stacks up to 3 times. 18.6 sec |activeskill3 = Anthem of Hope |aEffect3 = Revives 2 allies with full health and grants for 8 seconds. If the revived ally is equipped with a Buster grade key, the ally will be able to resummon the Buster Grade. Increases of revived allies with by 1135% and damage by 1076%. 32 sec |passive1 = Heaven's Grim Reaper |pEffect1 = Blackaria makes it so that the duraton of debuffs only lasts up to 1 second. If she becomes incapacitated, she becomes an angel of dawn and grants to all allies that cannot be dispelled for 4 seconds. 41.7 sec |passive2 = Blackaria's Care |pEffect2 = Increases all party members' STA by 85% and decreases the damage they receive by 45%. |passive3 = Rage of Heaven |pEffect3 = Increase the party's Single Target damage by 360% and physical damage by 275%. Also, increase the party's Single Target damage by 9% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Miracle of Life |pEffect4 = Blackaria revives with full health after 7 seconds of her death . The revived Blackaria has all her skill's cooldowns reset and gains Invulnerability that cannot be dispelled for 5 seconds. Blackaria's INT increases by 614%. 12 sec |passive5 = Blessing of the Grim Reaper |pEffect5 = Reduces the damage party members receive by 64%. Additionally, "March of Blessing"'s increases ATK by an additional 524% and ATK Speed by 44%. |passive6 = Song of Dawn |pEffect6 = "March of Blessing"'S (2nd) now grants 333% increased Skill damage. Additionally, the ATK increase from "Anthem of Hope" after reviving increases to 762%. |passive7 = A Miracle of Moments |pEffect7 = Increases the party's Single Target damage by 490% and STA by 42%. "March's Blessing" reduces damaged received by 45%. For each Infinite enhancement, increase the party's single target damage by by 30% and STA by 8%. |inficon1 = Increase Healing From Skills |infskill1 = HP Recovery Increase |infEffect1 = Increase Healing from Skills by 135% |inficon2 = Increase Single Target Damage |infskill2 = Party Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increase Single Target Damage by 900%. |inficon3 = Increase Party STA |infskill3 = Party STA |infEffect3 = Increase Party STA by 68% |charskill = Song of Heaven |charEffect = Increase party's STA by 110%. |Gaiaweaponname = Heavenly Phantom |GaiaweaponC = 112% Impact (Allies) |GaiaweaponB = 112% HP (Allies - Arena) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase additional Random Damage by 1380% for all allies. |GaiaweaponSS = Increase Skill ATK by 2270% for all allies in Arena |GaiaweaponSSS = Upon using the 'Anthem of Hope' skill, increases ATK by 10200% for revived allies for 11 seconds. |GaiaweaponU = Increases Skill ATK by 7570% for all allies in Arena (Buff to SS-Rank). |GaiaweaponInf = Increases Impact by 48% for all allies in Arena. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 4.8%. }}